


Lovable

by CloudDreamer



Series: Trail of Silk [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Sleepy Cuddles, friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: A sleepless night with Cherie Vasil.
Series: Trail of Silk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557157
Kudos: 6





	Lovable

An animated kids show plays on the TV across the room, muted. The door to the conjoined room is closed, but not locked, and periodically, screams echo through the motel. 

Burnscar sleeps curled up on the floor, with only the pillow and blanket she’d stolen from another room. One of the few Nine members to feel guilt, though not consistently. Her powers. Now, she doesn’t feel it. She’s too occupied with the nightmares. Silent sobs shake her body, and sometimes, despite her best efforts, a sound slips out of her mouth. A letter? A name?

The Siberian is spread out across the bed, her large body taking up more than half the bed, leaving Shatterbird to push against an immovable object for room. She’d declined the safety of inside the monster’s arms, which the other two girls had accepted. 

Where Bonesaw‘s wraps her arms tight around the Siberian’s legs and hips, Cherie tucks herself up against her chest. The Siberian doesn’t need to sleep, Cherie knows, but her chest moves slowly. Her eyes are closed. The warm breath smells like blood. Comforting. For someone not really there, the Siberian is warm and strong. As long as they touch, Cherie is invincible. Even asleep.

Bonesaw squirms in her sleep, mind as active as ever. Waking, Bonesaw’s thoughts are organized. Directed. Not so when she’s resting. _Tinkers._ Cherie thinks, amused. Mannequin would be much the same, if he slept at all. None of them really need to rest— thanks to the small girl— but most chose to. Cherie is restless, and categorizing the feelings of those around her is an impulse that passes the time.

It’s not the screams. Filtering those out is second nature. Dear old Dad taught her that much. She smirks at the thought of Heartbreaker. He’s a nobody, in comparison to the Nine. They‘re, collectively, on par with an Endbringer. She’s not obsessed with being remembered like Shatterbird is, but the thought of all the books and articles she saw on those rare occasions she had to herself was more than a little thrilling. She’s among giants. Among monsters.

An equal. 

Soon enough, they’d love her most.


End file.
